The Fight for True Love
by greekgeekk
Summary: There is no love in this world. Its a proven fact, but The Government disagrees. They say to trust the system but how can we trust a system that decides everything?What our names are,what our jobs are,whom we marry,and how many kids we have. They take everything and we don't even fight back. Intill now. BEING REWRITTEN Soulmate AU Percabeth


I didn't want this.

If you had offered this life to me I would have ran for the hills. Unfortunately nobody did offer me this, but was chosen to fulfill a prophecy that was written in stone before I was born. And even if I was given the chance to run it would only catch up with me. If it's one thing that I've learned from all this its that You can't out run your destiny. I can't remember the day my life changed clearly. It's funny how stuff like that works. You don't get to pick the days you remember. Every time I think about it gets foggy and mixed with other days. I can guess what happened though. I was on my way to see Percy.

"Please scan your badge"

The robotic voice from selfcabs creeped me out when I was younger but now it just sounded empty. No, not empty. Lifeless.

Please scan your badge and exit the Selfcab

Doing as I was told I scanned my badge, opened the door and quickly got out. I didn't need another incident with the Protecters.

After getting out of the Selfcab I instantly regretted not bringing my sandglasses. Lately the dust storms have been getting stronger and occurring a lot more. Especially in the Underworld. I usually avoided the Underworld because of how different from Elysium it was. The people who lived in the Underworld were dangerous and knew how to kill me in a thousand ways but hey it's where Percy lived and not even the real hell could scare me away from him.

Walking down the hallway of Percy Building floor was always unsettling for me. His neighbors didn't hide the fact that they stared. As I walked I could feel the hatred from their glares burn into the back of her head. I didn't blame them. I was born with a destiny. A destiny to become rich, successful, and powerful just because of my last name. I walked faster down the hallway because I knew none of them would do anything if Percy was around. His wrath would be a lot scary than anything my family would do to them. Percy was that intimidating.

I reached the door and counted to ten. But the door never opened.

That was definitely strange because she never had to knock. He was always there at the door waiting for her.

A crashing sound came from inside

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY OR I'LL RIPE THAT TONGUE OUT"

Another crash.

Gabe was in there. She had never met Percy's Stepfather but she'd heard the horrible stories from both Percy's mother and him.

Another crash.

Percy warned her in case this moment ever came to just turn around and leave but she couldn't. Instead of leaving she knocked.

"WHAT THE.." She came face to face with the ugliest man she'd ever seen who looked surprised to see her there. Gabe was about 6'2 with an almost bald head but three hairs he did have were combed back. He had a potbelly that his Protecters uniform barely seemed to cover.

"You?"

"Where's Percy?"

She peered into the apartment behind him trying to catch a glimpse of him but all she could see were Lamps knocked down and broken and pictures that were usually on the wall scattered on the floor.

"Why do you care about the boy? Don't you have some privileged boy that you should be running around with."

He looked at her necklace and snorted "guess not"

"Look if you don't step out of the way I'm going to make you step aside"

It was impossible thing but I somehow sounded braver than I felt.

His fat face grew red and his hand went up in the air and I braced myself to get hit but all I did was stare him straight in the eyes.

Gabe looked away and scratched his head probably confused on way he didn't hit her.

" tell him to be more respectful." He huffed as he walked down the hall.

I didn't wait for him to change his mind. I ran into the apartment and looked around for Percy. I found him In the kitchen knocked out. As I knelt down next to him I studied him trying to see if there was any visible injuries.

Blood was on slowly dripping down his face but I didn't think it was to bad. I kept looking but was soon distracted by how peaceful he looked.

For as long as I known him he was always looking over his shoulder or worrying about something. But now he just looked peaceful.

If she wasn't so distracted by the way she looked i would probably be planning away to kill Gabe.

"Percy" i said gently "Percy open your eyes"

No response. My breath started to speed up.

"Percy" my eyes started to fill with water "Please"

I shook his shoulder and his eyes slowly opened

"I must be dead because there's an angel in my kitchen" he groaned

I gave a soft laugh "you had me so worried"

" I'm sorry"

" I'm going to kill him" I informed him

"Over my dead body will you ever met him" he growled

He stood up with my help and gave a wince

"Actually," Percy's green eyes met mine " over your knocked out body"

His eyes searched my body "Annabeth did he hurt you"

I laughed " he wouldn't dare Perce. He knows who my mother is"

" you don't know how stupid he is or how bad of a temper he has."

He brought a hand up to wipe away the blood dripping down his tan skin.

"ouch"

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom where I knew Sally kept a first aid kit.

As I cleaned up the cut I noticed that Percy was watching me

"Something interesting you?"

He jumped and his face grew red from the embarrassment of being caught

"Just thinking about how beautiful my best friend is."

This wasn't knew. Percy using some line to try and flirt with me. I would be lying if she said I never thought about Percy being more than a best friend but it was never for very long. There necklaces never went off for each other so they weren't meant to be.

"Mm that's a new one" she retorted

"Not a new thought though"

I turned away to make sure not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me blush

"I think you might have a small concussion"

" well I've had worse" he stood up and walked out of the bathroom "so let's get on with the day"

" no way Perce" I protested

"Annabeth" he wined " there's nothing else to do" he grabbed a jacket off the couch

" we could play a game, or I could read out loud," I offered " you used to love to do that kinda stuff"

He stopped putting on his jacket and she could tell he was deep in thought

"No" he continued with the jacket " we're going cloud watching"

She laughed " cloud watching isn't that childish."

He gave her a pointed look " in two years you'll probably have som e government job and I'll probably be a..." He looked at the floor

"A marine biologist" she suggested

He raised An eyebrow "that's not s job choice anymore."

"Well the choosers could make it a job after they see how smart you are about that stuff."

"They don't do that. They don't care about anything related to the ocean. They'll probably make me some garbage man or worse a Protecter."

I walked up to him and took his hand and gave it a squeeze "over my dead body"

He looked at her. Not one of those looks that I sometimes caught him giving me. It was a look that I didn't understand. I hated not understanding something.

He looked away "anyway soon we'll be working and never have time for each other and will probably never see each other and so when I miss you All I'll have to do is look up at the sky and remember those times that we went cloud watching."

I gave him a slight shove " I'll always have time for you."

He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes


End file.
